Simplesmente Amor
by Doom e Karen
Summary: Se você procurar, eu tenho um pressentimento que você também vai descobrir que o amor está simplesmente em todo lugar. Shortfic baseada no filme Simplesmente Amor. Vários shippers. Spoilers HBP.


**N/Doom:** Eu preciso esclarecer que **durante os diálogos em que a Fleur está presente, a parte grifada representa o francês**. Eu não tive tempo de conseguir uma tradutora para arrumar para mim antes do prazo, mas espero arrumar isso antes da Pichi trancar o tópico e divulgar as fics no 3V.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Simplesmente Amor**

Por Karen & Doom

Uma câmera filmadora. Uma câmera filmadora idiota! O que raios ele estava fazendo com aquela porcaria nas mãos, se nem sabia mexer direito naquilo?

Aliás, essa não era a única questão ali. Por que ele estava sentado naquele banco, a três metros do altar, um lugar muito perigoso, pois estava próximo _demais_ de onde estariam, em breve, os noivos, fazendo juras de amor eterno? Por que ele não estava lá atrás, escondido, para que ninguém o visse? Ou melhor ainda, por que não estava _bem_ longe dali, digamos do outro lado do planeta? _Por que tinha vindo naquele casamento!_

Por que tinha deixado sua chance escapar?

Harry Potter não sabia responder a nenhuma dessas perguntas. Talvez por isso continuasse ali, fitando aquela estúpida câmera filmadora, sentindo-se o cara mais burro da face da Terra. E ele o era. _Mesmo._

Ao seu lado, estava Luna Lovegood. Ela não parava de tagarelar não-sei-o-quê sobre casamentos e umas borboletinhas de nomes esquisitos que apareciam nessas cerimônias. Do outro lado, estava Neville Longbottom; parecia inquieto, não parava de entortar o pescoço e lançar olhares estranhos por cima do ombro. Como se já não fosse o bastante estar se sentindo tão miserável, Harry ainda tinha que agüentar aquilo; por que ele não sentava de uma vez do lado de Luna? Os dois estavam trabalhando no mesmo departamento no Ministério da Magia agora, deveriam ter muito mais assuntos em comum do que ele, Harry, tinha. Aliás, naquele dia em especial, Harry não estava para falar com ninguém, já que não queria falar.

Cansado de fitar a câmera, ele ergueu os olhos por um segundo para o altar, o que foi bastante deprimente. Lá estava o noivo, Dino Thomas, andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo preocupado. Em outros tempos, talvez Harry até tivesse vontade de transformá-lo em geléia, mas não hoje. Estava tão desanimado, que nem isso tinha vontade; estava mais para bater sua própria cabeça na parede, já que a culpa de tudo por ali era mesmo sua.

Um pouco atrás de Dino estavam seus padrinhos, Simas e Parvati, e a família dele. Do outro lado, a mãe da noiva, antiga conhecida de Harry – parecendo feliz e nervosa; e os padrinhos, seus dois melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione Weasley. Quando notaram que Harry os observava, eles acenaram, e Hermione fez um gesto perguntando se ele sabia onde estavam seus filhos, e Harry apontou para Carlinhos, mais atrás. As crianças estavam juntas do enteado dele, um garotinho bastante esperto chamado Nickolas. Ele era filho da segunda esposa de Carlinhos, Sarah, que tinha falecido há pouco menos de dois meses; ele ainda estava muito abalado, mas pelo que Rony dizia, ao menos, ele e o garoto pareciam se dar muito bem.

Perto de Carlinhos, estavam outros irmãos Weasley; Gui, ao seu lado, conversava com o irmão algo que parecia bem particular. Fleur estava ao lado do marido, exuberante como sempre. No banco de trás, estavam os inseparáveis gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, que discutiam acaloradamente. Os dois andavam muito misteriosos, ultimamente; Rony contara que a Sra. Weasley andava com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas fazia muitos anos que ela não conseguia arrancar mais nada de nenhum dos dois. "Como se tivesse conseguido alguma vez", Rony tinha completado no dia em que contou isso a Harry.

Percy estava no banco da frente, parecendo muito pomposo, como sempre. O pior era que agora tinha bons motivos. Bem, para Harry não, já que ele nunca gostou dos Ministros da Magia que apareceram, mas mesmo assim, ele torcia para que Percy fizesse um bom governo agora que tinha sido eleito. Mas nada disso importava; Harry voltou à sua atividade monótona de observar a câmera filmadora em suas mãos, mas não conseguiu continuar a fazer isso por mais de dez segundos. Logo, os sinos tocaram e todos se levantaram. A noiva iria entrar.

Harry se levantou atrapalhado, e arrumou a câmera desajeitado para começar a gravar. Nem sabia se conseguiria se lembrar de como se fazia aquilo, pois sua última experiência com filmadoras tinha sido aos dez anos, quando ele surrupiara a câmera quebrada de seu primo Duda e ficado sem jantar por causa disso. Ele só esperava não fazer tudo errado – pra variar – mas pelo menos Hermione tinha lhe dado algumas dicas de como mexer naquele troço.

Soaram as trombetas e as portas começaram lentamente a se abrir. "O.k., Harry, aja normalmente, e _filme!_". Ele levou a câmera aos olhos e assistiu a cena pelas lentes dela. Assim que as portas foram abertas, a noiva, radiante de felicidade, apareceu e sorriu para os convidados na capela.

Gina Weasley estava maravilhosa. Os seus longos cabelos vermelhos caíam como cascatas sobre o vestido de noiva tão branco. Ela trazia um buquê de flores do campo nas mãos e um sorriso de alegria nos lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam. Ela caminhou lentamente até o altar, de braços dados com o pai, Arthur; quando passou próxima de Harry, acenou contente, notando que ele estava filmando, assim como ela tinha lhe pedido.

Quando o Sr. Weasley a entregou ao noivo, Dino a recebeu beijando-lhe as duas mãos. Ela sorriu para ele, e os dois se ajoelharam em frente ao padre para receber sua bênção.

Harry continuou a filmar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Carlinhos correu os olhos castanhos pelo salão, tentando localizar Nickolas entre os convidados; avistou-o sentado numa mureta ao lado do palco, fitando as mãos cabisbaixo. Pensou se deveria ir até lá dizer alguma coisa, o garoto estava muito quieto e ele não tinha idéia de como fazê-lo se sentir melhor. A Sra. Weasley havia dito para lhe dar tempo, mas após três semanas ele voltou a questionar se essa era uma boa tática.

"Isso vai passar" dizia Hermione, reforçando para que ele não se preocupasse. Decidiu ouvir a cunhada, afinal, ela tinha mais experiência com crianças do que ele. Seus dois filhos eram extremamente inteligentes, assim como ela, puxando apenas os cabelos ruivos e a teimosice do pai, seu irmão Rony. Logo avistou o casal, sentados de costas um para o outro na mesma mesa, Hermione dando atenção à alguns amigos da família e Rony conversando algo em particular com Neville, com quem trabalhava. Uma coruja pousou na mesa logo após, bicando o dedo do moreno e fazendo um estardalhaço enquanto Rony tentava expulsá-la dali.

- Como está Nickolas? – ouviu a voz de Gui perguntar e desviou o olhar da confusão para encará-lo.

- Não sei, ele quase não fala. – suspirou cansado – Passa o dia inteiro trancado no quarto, eu... – mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Fleur interrompeu-o, sentando ao lado de Gui com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Os banheirrros dessa lugarr são horrrríveis... – falou, o sotaque francês acentuado pela voz ranzinza.

O irmão soltou um muxoxo de desagrado e começou a servir a esposa de algumas batatas ao molho. Gui e Fleur estavam enfrentando uma crise em seu casamento, dada de várias discussões sobre diferenças culturais e sociais dos dois. Aparentemente, Fleur não estava acostumada com a vida de dona-de-casa e dizia que Gui jamais a entenderia por isso. "Porrrrque só os francessas saberriam..." ela dizia ao final de todas as suas brigas.

- Você deveria comer um pouco – comentou ele, quando a esposa não deu atenção ao prato cheio à sua frente.

- Já disse que não posso comerrr carrbroidatos, – ela cruzou os braços - Querr me verrr gorrda, Gui?

- Não faz mal comer um pouco, você nem tomou café! – replicou ele – Coma antes de fique doente.

- Não vou comer nada, você não entende que a aparência é importante?– ela gesticulava em francês – Jamais saberá como eu me sinto quando você não penteia esse seu cabelo comprido antes de sair para uma festa comigo!

Esse era um outro problema, todas as vezes que Fleur se irritava, começava a discutir em francês, e Gui não entendia quase nada. Dizia que ela fazia isso de propósito para depois alegar que ele não a compreendia por não ser francês. De fato, ele estava tentando fazer o casamento funcionar sem resolver esse detalhe, mas Carlinhos duvidava que aquelas brigas cessariam até que ele aprendesse a falar francês.

- Fleur... - Gui saiu atrás dela quando a loira se levantou para continuar a discussão em outro canto do salão.

Seus lugares foram ocupados por Fred e Jorge no segundo seguinte, aparentemente tentando se esquivar da sua própria mesa, onde estavam também o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Cochichando um para o outro, eles com certeza estavam tramando alguma coisa. Carlinhos apurou os ouvidos, e não conteve sua curiosidade quando Fred comentou algo sobre passagens de avião. Do que ele estava falando? E foi exatamente isso que perguntou, obtendo um risinho nervoso de Fred como resposta.

- Não é da sua conta, maninho.

- Está bem, mas mamãe não vai gostar nada nada de saber que vocês estão planejando viajar de avião, seja lá o que for isso. – Jorge engasgou, e lançou um olhar cúmplice ao irmão antes de pedir.

- Promete que não vai dizer nada à mamãe? – Carlinhos acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Eu vou para a América!

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – berrou, chamando atenção de algumas convidadas na mesa ao lado – Desculpe, você o quê?

- Vou para a América! – exaltou novamente, e desatou a falar quando Carlinhos ainda parecia confuso – Eu descobri qual é o meu problema com as garotas: a localidade. As garotas inglesas são tão metidas, preciso conhecer as americanas.

- Não seja bobo, Fred. – retrucou o irmão gêmeo, fazendo pouco caso – Você é chato e feio, deveria se acostumar a ser solteiro.

- Se eu sou feio, você também é!

- Mas eu já disse que vou conseguir conquistá-la.

- Nessas condições? – zombou o outro – Eu duvido.

Carlinhos continuou ouvindo a discussão entre os irmãos totalmente aparvalhado. Ele não estava entendendo patavinas do que eles diziam. Conquistar quem? Que condições? Localidade? Mas dentre todas essas dúvidas, a que prevalecia era como e quando os gêmeos pararam de concordar com alguma coisa? Sempre foram unidos, e agora mais parecia que estavam em guerra para ver quem conseguia uma namorada primeiro.

- Parem de discutir! – pediu por fim – Agora expliquem: o que exatamente estão tramando desta vez?

- Nada, maninho – falou Fred após um segundo pensando.

- Fique tranqüilo... - continuou Jorge manso – Porque, dessa vez, sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

Os dois se calaram, trocaram aquele mesmo olhar cúmplice entre si para logo abrirem largos sorrisos, que indicavam claramente: problemas. Carlinhos apenas deu de ombros, estava velho demais para se preocupar com as travessuras de seus irmãos e é claro, ele tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver. Fitou o enteado novamente, ainda parado na mesma posição.

Decidiu tomar uma atitude, ora bolas, ele era o seu parente mais próximo. Foi até ele, desviando de alguns casais que ainda rodopiavam na pista, e de Harry Potter, que continuava filmando tudo, como sua irmã havia pedido.

- Ei, cansou de paquerar as daminhas? – brincou, sentando na mureta ao lado de Nickolas, que suspirou, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e sustentando-as nos joelhos. – O que há? – tentou Carlinhos novamente – Quer conversar?

- Eu... – percebeu uma certa ansiedade na voz do garoto, e após um novo suspiro, a resposta. – Não, obrigado.

- Bem, se precisar dizer algo... _Qualquer coisa. _- reforçou colocando a mão sobre o ombro do garoto – Estou aqui para ouvir.

Ficaram alguns segundos assim, sentados lado a lado e olhando para o nada. Carlinhos um tanto abalado pela lembrança da falecida esposa e o fracasso em desenvolver o papel de pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo para Nickolas. Este ainda estava desanimado, em dúvida se contava ou não ao padrasto o porquê ele realmente estava tão triste. Julgando-o um bom confidente, e talvez um possível conselheiro, o garoto decidiu desabafar:

- Quer mesmo saber, Carlinhos?

- Quero. – respondeu o outro entusiasmado e um tanto atônito.

- Ok. – falou um pouco rouco. – Sei que deveria pensar na mamãe o tempo todo, a maioria das vezes eu faço isso, mas é a verdade é que... Eu estou apaixonado.

- Perdão, o que disse? – ele ouvira as palavras claramente, mesmo com o som alto da banda tocando bem ao lado.

- Estou apaixonado. – repetiu Nickolas, numa expressão desolada – E já estava antes de ela ir, então não há nada que possa fazer a respeito.

- Você...? – não suprimiu um risinho, cômico – Não é muito jovem para estar apaixonado?

- Não. – respondeu o garoto, como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio para ele, um garoto de apenas onze anos de idade.

- Oh, claro... – concordou Carlinhos, ainda sorrindo contente – Bem, confesso que estou aliviado.

- Por quê? – indagou Nickolas, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu achei que fosse algo pior. – respondeu ele, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos para ficar com o rosto lado a lado ao do enteado.

- Pior do que a agonia de estar apaixonado? - Carlinhos surpreendeu-se com a resposta, e logo confirmou com um aceno da cabeça, desfazendo o sorriso e colocando a mão sobre o queixo, pensativo.

- Não, você está certo... – concordou ele – É uma agonia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rony Weasley entrou em um dos elevadores do Ministério da Magia, distraído. Acenou um cumprimento discreto para uma moça que dividia o elevador com ele, Penélope Clearwater, que ao que parecia tinha sido contratada para trabalhar como assistente no gabinete do ministro. Rony sabia que ela e seu irmão, Percy, tinham sido namorados quando jovens, mas tinham terminado por alguma bobagem qualquer (provavelmente do Percy, aliás, como alguém o agüentou era um mistério para Rony), e agora Percy estava louco da vida por ela ter sido contratada.

Porém, não era nada disso que preocupava Rony no momento. Na verdade, ele estava perdido em pensamentos de quantas coisas Hermione lhe tinha pedido pra fazer antes de sair de casa para o trabalho. O Natal estava chegando, as crianças voltariam a Hogwarts depois da data, e ainda havia muita coisa ser resolvida (e comprada, o que era o pior!). Ela tinha lhe mandado fazer tantas coisas que a sua cabeça parecia ter o dobro do tamanho, e eram apenas oito e quinze da manhã.

- Não deixa a porta fechar! – alguém gritou.

Por um impulso, Rony colocou o braço no meio das grades, que retrocederam. Então, uma mulher quase da idade dele entrou esbaforida. Ele quase caiu para trás ao reconhecê-la. Ela, por sua vez, abriu um largo sorriso maroto.

- Ora, ora... Rony!

- Anh... Como vai, Lilá? – Rony respondeu atônito. Lilá estava muito diferente do que era na época em que namoraram em Hogwarts; também pudera, eles não se viam há anos. – Faz um bom tempo, não?

- E como! – ela respondeu, olhando-o de cima a baixo enquanto as grades se fechavam. Vários memorandos sobrevoavam suas cabeças, e Rony, tenso, queria matá-los como mosquitos. – Você está ótimo! Soube que se casou...

- Ah, sim, foi sim. – ele ainda lutava com os memorandos. O elevador parou no nível sete, e entraram mais duas pessoas, e mais um monte de estúpidos memorandos. O lugar ficou mais apertado, e Lilá se aproximou de Rony. – Com a Hermione, é claro que você se lembra dela...

- Granger?

- Weasley. Quer dizer, claro, era Granger, agora, Weasley. Ah, você entendeu! – ele espantou o assunto, olhando feio para um memorando que insistia em cutucá-lo na cabeça. – E você, casou-se também?

- Não... – ela respondeu lentamente, olhando-o firme. – Não encontrei ninguém à minha altura...

- Oh, é realmente uma pena. – ele mudou rapidamente de assunto. – E o que veio fazer aqui no Ministério?

- Ah, você não sabia? Eu sou uma das novas contratadas!

- Uau, meus parabéns! Qual seção?

- Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas!

Rony desfez o sorriso que estava em seu rosto instantaneamente.

- Eu soube que você também trabalha lá. – Lilá completou como se fosse uma feliz coincidência. – Parece que vamos ser colegas!

- É... Pois é. Que ótimo...

O elevador parou no nível três, e os dois se apertaram para sair. Eles passaram pela Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas, e Rony acenou para Neville, mas aparentemente ele não o viu; parecia distraído olhando para alguém próximo à porta divisória entre esta e a próxima seção. Rony só se deu conta de quem era, quando Luna passou em disparada por ele, cumprimentando-o com uma piscadela de olhos e um ruído estranho. Ok, ele nunca compreenderia Luna Lovegood.

- Você sabe em que sala eu terei que ficar? – Lilá perguntou a ele com a voz mansa. Rony quase deu um salto no mesmo lugar, de tão distante que estava dali.

- Hum, eu acho melhor você conversar com Jonhson, ele é o chefe da seção. A sala dele fica no fim do corredor.

- Oh, obrigada, Rony! – a mulher agradeceu, assim que Rony parou no seu cubículo. Porém, antes de ir, ela segurou o braço dele apertado, e foi possível sentir o seu perfume forte quando ela sussurrou em seu ouvido: – Espero que nós trabalhemos _juntos_...

Quando Rony entrou e sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, seu cérebro parecia anestesiado. Por um instante, ele pensou no quê Hermione diria quando contasse que sua nova colega de trabalho era Lilá Brown. Provavelmente ela não ficaria muito feliz. Talvez... Fosse melhor não contar, afinal, não era grande coisa...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy Weasley, o mais novo Ministro da Magia acabara de entrar em seu gabinete. Permaneceu alguns segundos sentado na poltrona vermelha enquanto contemplava um maravilhoso quadro. Uma paisagem divina, entre as montanhas e o pôr do sol, de certa forma, lembrava-lhe um pouco o chalé que passava suas férias.

A luz calma e indireta do sol tornando o ambiente laranja e as árvores tremendo levemente com a brisa suave de outono. Fechou os olhos, podia ver seu chalé claramente em sua mente. Acabara de voltar de lá, após três maravilhosos dias de descanso. Acrescenta-se que ele meramente descansou, pois acabou levando milhares de relatórios para analisar e aprovar. Ainda sim, o ambiente era mais favorável para sua tranqüilidade.

'Mas agora, concentre-se! Você é o ministro da magia, e o chalé será ocupado por seu irmão em algumas horas, portanto não pense em voltar lá. Trabalho, está te esperando." Tirou os óculos e limpou as lentes na manga direita das vestes. Ouviu alguém bater à porta, e com seu melhor sorriso, abriu-a com um aceno da varinha.

- Com licença, ministro. – Érika, sua assistente sorriu-lhe. – Gostaria de conhecer os novos empregados?

- Certamente. – levantou-se e seguiu a mulher até o saguão de entrada do gabinete.

Estava um pouco nervoso, pois sabia que uma antiga namorada fora contrata no último verão, mas responsável como era, não deixaria isso afetá-lo. "O conselho aprovou cada um desses bruxos, e devo permanecer profissional." Era o que repetia a si mesmo todas as vezes que isso lhe tomava o pensamento.

Havia três pessoas esperando-o: um senhor calvo com bigodes brancos e óculos quadrados, uma mulher baixinha de sorriso simpático e cabelos castanhos presos num coque arrojado e um rosto familiar, cabelos loiros num rabo de cavalo simples e vestido preto, discreto. Ela parecia um tanto nervosa, pôde notar isso pela maneira como segurava as mãos entrelaçadas enquanto mordia o lábio inferior levemente.

- Este é Richard Gale – Érika apresentou, e o homem estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Gale – disse, apertando a mão – Será ótimo ter alguém do setor jurídico em nossa equipe.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Esta é Agatha, senhor – a mulher baixa acenou-lhe com a cabeça e sorriu. – Foi transferida do departamento Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas.

- Oh, que bom! - acenou em resposta – Meu irmão mais novo trabalha lá.

- Eu sei senhor ministro, Ronald Weasley tem uma equipe muito prestativa.

Ficou satisfeito em saber que seu irmão estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mesmo com o pouco tempo que tinha em sua vida. Após o casamento com Hermione, Percy achou que Rony talvez não conseguisse administrar as duas tarefas ao mesmo tempo, sempre tão ocupado com os filhos e com a esposa... E era por isso que ele não costumava pensar em se casar, seria um verdadeiro sufoco administrar uma família enquanto dirigia o Ministério.

- E esta é Penélope Clearwater, vai cuidar do setor cooperativo internacional. – informou Érika, ajeitando a prancheta nos braços.

- Olá, Penélope. – sua voz soou um pouco mais tensa do que esperava, ele estendeu a mão ao qual Penélope hesitou em apertar.

- Olá, Percy. – falou nervosa, apertando a sua mão – Quero dizer... Senhor. – piscou incerta e puxou a mão, apertando a outra. – Merda, não acredito que disse isso! E agora disse merda, duas vezes... – levou uma das mãos a testa. – Sinto muito, ministro.

- Sem problemas. - tentou não rir da situação, então desviou o olhar para Érika e fitou-a um momento, percebendo que ela também segurava o riso. – Diga ao conselho que fizeram um excelente trabalho, e agora... Se me dão licença.

Acenou com a cabeça e acompanhou Érika de volta ao seu escritório. Quando fitou sua mesa, ela estava escondida sob pilhas e mais pilhas de pergaminhos que com certeza apareceram ali como mágica. E por mágica. Suspirou, estava de bom humor e nem sabia o porquê. "Isso é muito inconveniente", pensou quando a imagem de Penélope apertando as mãos piscou em sua mente. Sacudiu a cabeça, e sentou-se na poltrona enquanto apanhava uma pena e puxava o primeiro relatório para mais perto.

Meia hora depois, ele já não agüentava mais ler nada que começasse com "Parabéns pela vitória...", parecia que ninguém tinha nada melhor para fazer do que bajular o novo ministro. E mesmo que tivesse passado apenas dois meses desde sua eleição, ele sempre achou que teria responsabilidades maiores quando conseguisse o cargo. Descansou a pena, e suspirou cansado.

- Com quem tenho que dormir para conseguir uma xícara de chá por aqui? – falou para si mesmo.

Ouviu a porta se abrir com um clique, e Penélope adentrou o cômodo, com alguns formulários nos braços e uma bandeja flutuando ao lado dos ombros.

- Gostaria de tomar chá, senhor? – ela perguntou, e serviu após uma resposta afirmativa e atônita. – Estes são alguns contratos aguardando aprovação, aqui estão. – e colocou-os sobre a escrivaninha.

- Obrigada, - virou um gole de chá e antes que a moça pudesse sair, impediu-a: – Penny! – ela franziu o cenho confusa. – Quero dizer, Srta. Clearwater.

- Pode me chamar de Penny, senhor. – aproximou-se, as mãos entrelaçadas novamente. – Ou Penélope, lamento... Estou um pouco nervosa, eu...

- Não, está tudo bem – Percy interrompeu, e indicou a poltrona a sua frente. – Eu só, gostaria de conversar um pouco, há tempos que não a vejo.

- Bem, não há muito o que dizer... – ela sentou na poltrona, fitando-o incerta. – Oh, eu queria pedir para você agradecer a Sra. Weasley pelo suéter que ela me mandou no ultimo Natal.

- Ah sim, eu direi. – sentiu suas orelhas queimarem. – Como vai a sua família? Ainda mora com eles?

- Sim, moro. – respondeu rapidamente, e fitou as mãos em silêncio. Permaneceram alguns segundos assim, num silêncio desconfortável – Eu queria pedir desculpas por hoje mais cedo, eu estava...

- Nervosa. – completou. – Eu entendo.

Mais um silêncio desconfortável; Penélope continuou fitando as próprias mãos, enquanto Percy segurava sua xícara no ar. Tomou mais um gole e apanhou os pergaminhos que ela tinha colocado sobre a mesa. Foi quando ouviu-a se levantar, afastando-se de costas em direção a porta. Não pôde deixar de notar como ela ficava elegante naquele traje, e mesmo que a cor preta fosse discreta, ela ainda acentuava suas belas curvas.

- Eu... Vou voltar ao trabalho. Até logo. – ela disse, saindo pela porta que se fechou em seguida.

Percy suspirou novamente, martirizando-se pelos pensamentos impróprios e completamente fora de hora que vagaram sobre sua mente naquele momento. Bateu com a cabeça na mesa e desgrudou um dos contratos com aurores da testa antes de encarar os quadros dos antigos ministros na parede ao seu lado. Uma velha senhora com olhar severo o fitava, cruzando os braços indignada.

- Você teve esse tipo de problema? – perguntou e viu-a balançar a cabeça negativamente. – Claro que não, sua velhota ranzinza. – e ouviu uma exclamação de revolta.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gina Weasley ajeitou melhor o cachecol que revestia seu pescoço e encolheu-se dentro do longo sobretudo que a protegia do frio enregelante do subúrbio de Londres. Faltavam poucos dias para o Natal, e o ar estava impregnado com o cheiro da neve.

Rony sempre falava que ela era uma boba, que neve não tinha cheiro, mas ela nem se importava; pra ela, tinha sim, e fazia parte de uma época especial... Ela girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, afastando o pensamento tolo que passou por sua mente. Não deveria pensar essas coisas. Agora estava casada com Dino, e muito feliz.

Parou em frente a um prédio pequeno, espremido entre outros dois maiores; tinha apenas dois andares, e pequenas sacadas com grades de ferro. Gina apanhou dentro do bolso do sobretudo um papelzinho amassado, e conferiu o endereço que Hermione tinha lhe passado. Estava certo! Ela ergueu os olhos para o prédio, confusa; não entendia como Harry Potter poderia morar em um lugarzinho como aquele. Ele não precisava disso.

Ela ficou observando o interfone por alguns minutos, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer. Já era uma evolução saber que aquilo se chamava "interfone" – aliás, ela só sabia isso por causa de Hermione – mas daí saber como funcionava já era demais! O negócio era cheio de botões, e ela não tinha a mínima idéia de qual apertar. Decidiu-se por arriscar no número do apartamento de Harry.

Ouviu um barulhinho estridente ao longe. Passaram-se alguns segundos, então, um ruído abafado e depois a voz de Harry vinda do aparelho:

- Quem é? – ele parecia aborrecido.

- Anh... É a Gina, Harry...

Houve um som abafado, como se Harry estivesse prendendo a respiração, então uma pequena pausa, e logo depois:

- Entra, é só empurrar a porta. – ele parecia, agora, chateado.

Dessa vez, tocou uma nova campainha muito barulhenta; Gina empurrou a porta, que se abriu facilmente. Ela entrou, pensativa; por que será que Harry estava assim estranho? Ele também parecia distraído no casamento... Subiu as escadas, observando as paredes descascadas. Sabia que Harry tinha se mudado para aquele lugar alguns meses depois que a guerra terminara. Ele tinha sumido por uns tempos após derrotar Voldemort e, quando voltou, se instalou em Londres. Mas Gina nunca fora visitá-lo, nem ele a convidara.

Quando ela chegou ao segundo andar, bateu os olhos em Harry. Ele a esperava, encostado displicentemente ao batente da porta, os braços cruzados, encarando os próprios pés. Estava com uma aparência desleixada, os cabelos mais bagunçados do que nunca e a barba por fazer. Ele ergueu os olhos ao sentir a presença de Gina no ambiente, e sorriu sem graça.

- Ah, você veio mesmo, não? Ótimo... Entre, vamos.

- Obrigada, Harry. – ela sorriu para ele ao cruzar a soleira da porta, e ele se atrapalhou todo depois para fechá-la.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – ele correu em disparada para a cozinha, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Porém, o apartamento era tão pequeno, que a cozinha ficava no mesmo cômodo que a sala. Aliás, havia uma cama ao canto, o que significava que ali provavelmente era o quarto. Havia roupas e embalagens vazias jogadas por todo o lugar. – Ah, merda, eu acho que eu só tenho água e suco de abóbora! E não tem nada pra comer, preciso fazer compras...

- Ah, Harry, não precisa se preocupar comigo! – Gina riu, vasculhando os bolsos do sobretudo, de onde retirou um pacotinho pequeno. – Olha, eu trouxe chocolate para trocar pelo vídeo do casamento!

Harry derrubou a jarra de água, que se espatifou no chão. Ele exclamou outro palavrão, bem mais comprido.

- _Reparo!_ – agitou a varinha, mas parecia tão nervoso, que o feitiço saiu errado, e a jarra se remendou toda torta. Gina sorriu sem jeito. Por que ele estava agindo daquela maneira?

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – ela disse quando viu que ele iria tentar arrumar a jarra. – Você pode furar o olho de alguém, talvez o meu!

Harry riu sem graça, enquanto Gina acenava a própria varinha e arrumava perfeitamente a jarra. Permaneceu um silêncio constrangedor no ar depois disso. Harry parecia muito emburrado.

- Anh, você não vai querer o chocolate? – Gina ofereceu. Ele a fitou por alguns instantes, então, como se tivesse sido atingido por um balde de água gelada, caminhou rapidamente até a sacada, observando a rua lá fora.

- Não, obrigado... Eu não gosto muito de chocolate, fica pra você, já que eu não tenho nada para lhe oferecer...

Ele cortou a frase bruscamente, como se houvesse mais coisa depois daquilo que disse. Parecia realmente chateado e irritado. Ela só lembrava de tê-lo visto assim naquela época que ele gritava por qualquer coisa, quando Gina estava no quarto ano. A diferença era que, agora, ele ao menos não estava gritando.

- Ah... E o vídeo, Harry? Eu gostaria muito de me ver vestida de noiva, as fotos ainda vão demorar, e eu sei que gravou pra mim...

Ele se agitou no mesmo lugar, como se tivesse acabado de sentir um calafrio. Preferiu não fitar Gina nos olhos quando saiu procurando numa estante entre algumas fitas espalhadas.

- O vídeo? Ah, Gina, eu nem sei se tenho mais... Não sei onde ele foi parar, eu sinto muito mesmo, acho que-

Gina se aproximou dele por trás, sem que Harry percebesse, e procurou com os olhos entre as fitas da estante. Logo, achou uma que estava escrito em letras vermelhas "Casamento da Gina e do Dino".

- Ué, mas não é essa aqui, Harry? – ela perguntou, apanhando a fita que estava na estante e mostrando a ele. Harry quase caiu para trás ao perceber que Gina estava ao seu lado. Ele arregalou os olhos de susto e recuou alguns passos.

- Ah, mas... Eu acho que eu desgravei sem querer, Gina, me desculpe, talvez eu tenha gravado algo em cima, eu ando meio distraído e...

Gina suspirou, deixando os ombros caírem de desânimo. Harry estava muito estranho, e agora ela achava que estava entendendo o porquê.

- Harry, eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- Anh... – ele parecia aterrorizado. – Hum, claro, Gina...

- Você está zangado comigo? – ela foi direto ao ponto, fitando-o nos olhos. Percebeu que os olhos verdes de Harry tinham um certo brilho melancólico quando ela disse isso. – Não, porque você anda muito estranho comigo! Está tão frio, e agora está me dizendo que desgravou a fita que eu pedi pra você gravar? Poxa, Harry, o que eu fiz pra você!

Ele abaixou os olhos para não encará-la, desanimado. Parecia ter vontade de dizer alguma coisa, que acabou ficando presa na garganta. Depois de alguns minutos, ele finalmente disse:

- Eu só... Não tenho certeza... Mas é claro que você pode olhar a fita para ver se... Está tudo aí.

Gina bufou.

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo que não vou demorar.

Ela mesma colocou a fita, não quis pedir a ele, já que Harry nem sequer olhava em seus olhos. Gina penou um pouco, mas afinal conseguiu colocar a fita; já tinha visto Hermione fazer isso algumas vezes, e Dino também sabia um pouco. Harry caminhou até a sacada, em silêncio, apenas respirando forte. Ao mesmo tempo, Gina começou a assistir a fita, quando tudo o que ela mais queria era que esta acabasse depressa, assim poderia ir logo embora e deixar Harry em paz. Estava claro que não era bem-vinda ali. Realmente, só assistiria a maldita fita porque queria muito se ver como noiva.

Soaram as trombetas e, em seguida, a marcha nupcial. Gina sorriu sem perceber; lá estavam ela e seu pai, entrando de braços dados na capela.

- Nossa, não acredito! Ficou ótimo! – ela exclamou, esquecendo-se por um momento que estava brava com Harry. Ele não respondeu.

Ela e seu pai estavam entrando. Então, a câmera focalizou seu rosto, e Gina observou a si mesma na tela da televisão. Harry filmou-a de cima a baixo, então, novamente, seu rosto sorridente; ela piscou para a câmera, para Harry, provavelmente.

A cena mudou...

A hora do sim, a saída da capela, os cumprimentos, a festa, a valsa... A saída para a lua de mel...

E, em todas as cenas, só havia ela. _Somente ela._

O sorriso de Gina se desfez, tristemente. Não era possível, mas... Oh, não, como pôde ser tão insensível! Agora sim, finalmente, tinha compreendido. Não acreditava que aquilo pudesse estar acontecendo.

Ela se virou lentamente para trás. Harry ainda contemplava a rua pela sacada aberta, seus olhos distantes e tristonhos.

- Sou eu... Em todas... As cenas... – ela disse engasgada. Ele ainda não a encarava. – Oh, Harry...

- Bem, eu fico contente que tenha gostado da fita, Gina. – ele disse com a voz embargada, tentando sustentar um tom artificial de ânimo. – Que bom que eu não desgravei. Anh, se você quiser vê-la novamente, é só voltar a fita... Eu vou ter que dar uma saída pra comprar umas coisas... – ele se distanciou da janela e apanhou a chave na mesa, tudo sem fitá-la nem por um segundo. – Mas você pode ficar à vontade, viu? Só fecha a porta para mim depois, por favor...

Gina se levantou.

- Harry! Por favor... – ela o segurou pela mão. – Vamos conversar...

Ele parou de costas para ela. Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas. Ele não disse nada.

- Eu não imaginava, Harry... – Gina começou embaraçada; aquela situação realmente a tinha surpreendido, nunca tinha imaginado. Fazia tanto tempo que eles tinham se separado. – Eu sinto muito. Eu... ah, Harry, por que você não me disse antes, por que...? Foi você que me deixou... Lembra?

- Eu sei. – a voz dele era um sussurro baixo, quase inaudível. – Mas eu não podia... ah, não importa, você está feliz agora.

- Harry, por que você tem mantido distância de mim, por que sempre parece irritado quando está ao meu redor, por que...?

- Gina... Eu sabia... Que não tinha mais jeito. – ele disse com a voz embargada. – Então... Você sabe... Acho que foi... Instinto de "auto-preservação"... Estava me fazendo mal...

- Harry!

- Gina, eu _realmente_ preciso sair. Não consigo ficar aqui, você entende? Por favor... Me deixe ir. Eu só estou tentando me proteger.

Houve uma pausa. Gina não podia deixá-lo ir, ainda havia tantas coisas que precisava lhe dizer, mas...

- Por favor, Gina...

Ela soltou a mão dele, sem dizer mais nada. Harry respirou fundo por um longo minuto, então disse:

- Feche a porta quando for embora.

E saiu, deixando Gina confusa com seus próprios pensamentos, ouvindo a música lenta e triste que tocava na fita do casamento.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gui empurrou a porta, mas ela parecia emperrada. Ouviu um muxoxo alto ao seu lado, encarou a esposa e sacou a varinha, fazendo a porta escancarar. Uma exclamação de horror tomou o belo rosto de Fleur quando ela adentrou o cômodo, era escuro e cheirava mofo. Pigarreou, e quando Gui lhe deu atenção, desatou a falar.

- Não espera que fiquemos aqui não? – ele franziu a testa, confuso e irritado.

Durante a última briga dos dois, Fleur atingiu um ponto de indignação tão alto que funcionou com um interruptor na sua voz. Ela só falava uma língua agora: francês. Gui bem que tentou entender o porquê de ela estar se portando dessa maneira, mas desistiu assim que a falta de comunicação resultou num terrível mal entendido envolvendo contratos que ele não queria trazer para seu feriado de descanso.

- Ainda não acredito que temos que passar o fim de semana inteiro aqui. – ela voltou a resmungar, sentando numa poltrona e deixando a bagagem de lado.

- Temos sorte de conseguir esse chalé pelo menos. - Gui mencionou sem lhe dar atenção. – Percy nunca foi tão gentil comigo.

- Percy deveria ter um chalé mais bonito, já que é ministro! – Fleur retorquiu, aborrecida.

- Esse chalé é um pouco ralé para um ministro, eu diria... – e sorriu, ignorando o comentário da esposa novamente. – Bom saber que o poder não subiu à cabeça do meu irmão.

- Não quero ficar aqui! – gritou Fleur por fim, ela não entendia como o marido poderia estar tão despreocupado com ela.

Era por isso que tinha desistido de tentar fazê-lo falar sua língua, agora ele seria "obrigado" a aprender ou jamais conseguiria fazer seu casamento durar. Ele não pareceu muito feliz quando ela fingiu não entender um recado de sua secretária, e ele acabou tendo de trazer vários formulários para assinar durante o seu período de férias.

- Gostaria de não ter que trabalhar... – falou o ruivo desanimado, sentando no sofá e começando a puxar os pergaminhos de dentro das malas.

Fleur sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento, lembrando quanto Gui estava se dedicando ao Gringotes, aturando aqueles anões rabugentos e ambiciosos apenas para manter seu cargo bom o bastante para sustentá-la. Ele merecia férias, e por sua causa ele estava cansado novamente. Se ele a entendesse... Isso seria muito mais simples.

Levantou-se e foi até o sofá onde ele estava, sentando-se ao seu lado e massageando seus ombros. Ele estranhou o ato, e continuou assinando os contratos um pouco menos tenso.

- Deveria descansar um pouco, meu amor. – falou a esposa, o sotaque inglês pouco carregado na voz suave.

- Fleur... – Gui se afastou, virando para ela e fitando seu rosto bondoso longamente. – Por que não fala em inglês? – ela sorriu.

- Você deveria tentar o francês, querido. – ele pareceu abatido com a falta de sucesso, levantou-se e foi para o quarto.

- Talvez eu deva tentar algo novo. – sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de cair no colchão.

No dia seguinte, Gui permaneceu grande parte da manhã trancado no escritório assinando milhares de formulários. Fleur notou que não havia nada para fazer naquele local, então acabou fazendo uma faxina no chalé que ficou muito mais arejado e apresentável quando terminou. Ela queria demonstrar que estava se esforçando para ser a dona de casa que Gui gostaria que fosse, e se ele notasse o quanto ela estava se esforçando, talvez passasse a entendê-la melhor.

Quando Gui saiu do escritório, ficou abobalhado com o que lhe esperava. O chalé estava completamente limpo e até mais confortável. Fleur tinha preparado um excelente almoço para ele, e serviu-o na varanda onde podiam apreciar uma bela paisagem do lago. Ele ficou tão abismado que decidiu levar alguns formulários para a mesa a fim de adiantar seu trabalho e quem sabe aproveitar mais o fim de semana assim que terminasse.

- Não acredito que trouxe seus contratos para a mesa... – resmungou a loira, fechando a cara para o marido.

- Ainda bem que você não se importa de eu terminar isso logo. - ele falou sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos.

Ouviu uma exclamação de revolta e fitou Fleur, percebendo que ela não estava nada contente com sua atitude. Sorriu sem graça, ele não estava se esforçando como ela. Apanhou seu copo e tomou um gole do suco de abóbora, mas uma brisa levou os pergaminhos que estavam debaixo do copo.

- Oh, droga! – berrou ele, vendo todo o seu trabalho voar em direção ao lago.

Fleur não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo atrás dos pergaminhos, pois sabia que quando se tratava do banco, só podia ser importante. As folhas caíram sobre a água muito limpa, mas ela teve certeza que conseguiria secar tudo com um feitiço. O mais difícil seria recuperá-las.

- Fleur! – Gui berrava a suas costas, tentando alcançá-la. – Não importa, deixe-as, não... – mas ele parou de falar quando a loira começou a se livrar das vestes.

Por um momento, Gui percebeu-se deslumbrado assistindo sua esposa tirar a saia e suéter que vestia, mas seu mergulho funcionou como um balde de água, despertando-o para que agisse. Ele pareceria muito idiota se não entrasse também, principalmente porque fora descuido dele o ocorrido. Tirou o casaco desajeitado enquanto corria, desequilibrou-se e caiu no lago.

- Por Merlin, está fria... – berrou, tirando o excesso de água dos olhos - Maldição!

- Malditos anões! – Fleur dizia, segurando alguns contratos nas mãos – Que frio...

- Aqueles anões de uma figa me devem um aumento! – Gui nadou até alguns pergaminhos encharcados. – Como vou secar isso?

- Ainda bem que eu aprendi um feitiço para secar todo esse trabalho num instante! – sentiu algo roçar em sua perna e soltou um gritinho aflito. – Tem enguias nesse lago!

- O que houve, Fleur? – Gui indagou olhando dos lados – Só espero que não sejam enguias.

Assim que recuperaram grande parte dos pergaminhos, os dois voltaram para o chalé. Fleur ajeitava os contratos sobre a mesa, enquanto Gui tentava uma receita de chocolate quente que havia aprendido com a mãe. Ele fitou a esposa tentando adivinhar o que ela faria em seguida, quando ela apanhou a varinha e secou tudo com apenas um aceno.

- Onde aprendeu isso? – perguntou ele, num enorme sorriso misto de surpresa e gratidão.

- Não importa, está tudo resolvido agora. – suspirou, e aceitou a caneca de chocolate que ele ofereceu, ajeitando-se embaixo de uma toalha que a cobria.

- Obrigado, Fleur. – ele pediu, tomando um gole da própria caneca. – Sinto muito por estar trabalhando tanto.

- Gui... – ela colocou a mão sobre seu rosto – Eu te adoro...

Ok, pelo menos um frase ele entendeu e aquele olhar expressava-se muito bem. Ele segurou a mão dela sob a sua e beijou-a, sendo retribuído instantemente. Aquele momento pareceu não necessitar de palavras, mas Gui decidiu falar do mesmo jeito.

- Eu amo você também, Fleur. – o francês definitivamente não combinava com ele, mas o que poderia esperar de um curso por coruja que ele passou a manhã toda praticando? – Não se preocupe, eu vou melhorar...

- Tenho certeza que vai... – ela respondeu por fim, em inglês ao que ele sorriu, beijando-a logo em seguida.

Fleur jamais saberia dizer se o sotaque inglês de Gui era carregado demais para um francês, mas ela tinha certeza de que isso já não importava mais.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Oh, puxa, eu realmente odeio essas festas do Ministério... – Rony comentou aborrecido, dando um novo gole em sua bebida. – Queria que o Harry estivesse aqui, pelo menos a gente faria piada desse bando de gente chata.

- Hum, bom saber que minha companhia é maçante. – Hermione retrucou mordaz, girando o copo em sua mão; estava quase vazio. Mas tinha que concordar que aquela festa realmente estava uma droga.

- Ah, Mione, você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso! – ele rolou os olhos. – Sabe que eu estou contente que tenha conseguido uma folga para vir aqui comigo aturar esse bando de bruxos estúpidos. Odeio ter que fazer social com essa gente, eu sabia que deveria ter tentado ser jogador de quadribol!

- Instável emocionalmente como você é? – ele bufou ao ouvir a crítica. – Falando no Harry, você tem falado com ele...? – ela perguntou um pouco preocupada. Tinha notado que ele andava chateado, e sabia que deveria ser por causa de uma pessoa em especial. E ainda não tivera notícias dele depois de ter dado a Gina o endereço de seu apartamento; e sabia que ela já estivera por lá, pois a própria tinha contado a ela. _Com detalhes_. – Ele anda... estranho, não?

Rony parecia distraído olhando algo do outro lado da pista de dança e demorou para responder.

- Anh, o Harry? Eu falei com ele na terça.

- E como ele está? – Hermione perguntou, começando a se irritar com a pouca atenção que Rony estava dedicando à conversa.

- Hum... Normal.

- Rony!

- Ah, Mione, você sabe muito bem como ele está; eu sei que a Gina foi lá em casa esses dias, e vocês devem ter conversado.

- Ele está mal, então?

- Fazia tempo que eu não o via tão mal. – Rony se virou para Hermione por um instante, aparentemente desviando sua atenção do que quer que o estivesse distraindo. – Como ele e Gina se perderam desse jeito, Mione?

A mulher suspirou profundamente.

- Harry errou ao ter sumido daquela maneira depois que a guerra acabou; Gina esperava que ele lhe desse alguma satisfação sobre eles... Ele sabe disso, não sabe?

- É claro que sabe, mas ele também estava muito mal depois... Ah, quer saber, eles é que têm que resolver isso, a gente não tem nada a ver com o assunto.

- Se você diz... – Hermione disse pensativa, então viu um rosto familiar acenando para ela do outro lado da sala; era Luna Lovegood. Sabia que agora que a tinha visto, ela teria que ir lá falar com ela. – Rony, eu vou fazer o "social" por aí, você deveria fazer o mesmo, afinal, a festa é pra isso.

- Boa sorte, eu vou ficar por aqui. – ele virou de uma vez o que restava da bebida em seu copo.

Hermione seguiu na direção de Luna; no caminho, viu Neville sozinho encostado em uma pilastra, com um olhar de peixe morto. Ali estava outro que andava bem estranho ultimamente; Rony tinha comentado algo com Hermione a respeito, mas não tinha entrado em detalhes, pois parecia que Neville tinha pedido segredo. Porém, alguns minutos depois, quando estava conversando com Luna, Hermione entendeu o que estava acontecendo, pois Neville não tirava os olhos dali.

- E como vai o trabalho no Ministério, Luna?

- Ah, você sabe... Monótono. – ela respondeu tomando um gole de seu drinque; havia um guarda-chuva nele, o que trouxe lembranças a Hermione. – Bem, é temporário, o que eu queria mesmo era editar uma revista... Mas ficou tudo muito difícil depois que _O Pasquim_ foi destruído na época da guerra, no governo do Scrimgeour. Retomar o que era antes... É complicado.

- Mas vocês voltarão a falar de assunto como... "narguilés" ou "Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado"? – Hermione não conseguiu conter a ironia na pergunta.

- Claro, na verdade eu ouvi um boato dentro do próprio Ministério que o ministro tem em seu gabinete crescildas ilegais!

Hermione demorou algum tempo para assimilar o absurdo daquela frase. Primeiro, nem imaginava o que fossem "crescildas", mas conhecendo seu cunhado como conhecia, duvidava muito que Percy tivesse algo ilegal em seu gabinete. Por sorte, ela viu Neville próximo delas, a alguns metros, e o chamou com um gesto. Só ele agüentava por mais de cinco minutos as loucuras de Luna.

- Olá, Hermione, há quanto tempo! – ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso; eles se davam muito bem nos tempos de Hogwarts. – O-oh... Como vai, L-Luna? – ele cumprimentou a outra, um pouco tenso. Foi então que Hermione sorriu, tendo certeza de sua tese.

Luna não respondeu de imediato. Ela observava entediada a pista de dança.

- Ai, bem que eu queria dançar um pouco... – então ela se virou de supetão para Neville. – Quer ir lá um pouco?

Os olhos se arregalaram até parecerem dois pomos de ouro. Começou a empalidecer e tremer feito louco, gaguejando algo sem sentido. Hermione fez força para não sorrir demais.

- Isso, vá com a Luna, Neville. – ela praticamente o empurrou, lançando um olhar que ele pareceu entender, pois ficou ainda mais branco. Hermione arrancou o copo que estava na mão de Neville, enquanto Luna jogava o seu na bandeja de um garçom e arrastava o bruxo assustado para a pista.

Hermione ficou observando os dois dançarem por alguns minutos, já que não tinha o que fazer, e não conseguia encontrar Rony. Neville parecia muito desajeitado dançando a música que estava tocando, porém, logo depois, começou uma música lenta, e os dois tiveram que se aproximar, dançando abraçados. Neville parecia muito feliz, e Luna deu um sorrisinho, passando de leve a mão nos cabelos dele. Hermione sorriu, tomando um gole de sua bebida; porém, seu sorriso se desfez num segundo quando ela parou ao ver uma cena.

Rony também estava na pista de dança, e acompanhado por ninguém menos que _Lilá Brown._ Hermione nunca esqueceria um rosto e, apesar de não ver Lilá há anos, jamais a esqueceria. Principalmente, jamais apagaria da memória a época em que ela e Rony eram o casal "Won-Won" e "Law-Law". Ela estava muito bonita, tinha que admitir para si mesma – o que era o pior. Por que Rony não tinha lhe contado que ela estava trabalhando com ele no Ministério?

Rony e Hermione retornaram para casa em silêncio por quase toda a viagem de volta. Ao chegar, Hermione foi olhar no quarto das crianças para checar se estavam bem, e viu que dormiam tranqüilamente. Quando entrou em seu quarto, Rony já estava deitado na cama, de cueca e meias. Ela riu.

- Você está uma figura.

- E só por isso não vai querer dormir comigo, Sra. Weasley? – ele retrucou bem humorado. Ela suspirou discretamente enquanto colocava uma camisola, de costas para ele. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem dele dançando com Lilá.

- Eu estou cansada hoje, Rony.

- Poxa, mas eu vou não vou ter nenhuma recompensa depois dessa festa idiota que tive que agüentar?

- Eu que me virei toda para ir com você e ainda fiz social com um monte de gente. Eu que deveria ter uma recompensa, não? E eu quero que seja uma boa noite de sono.

- Hum, tudo bem, então, despreze seu maridinho aqui, Sra. Weasley.

Houve uma pausa. Hermione pensou bem antes de falar.

- Eu não sabia que Lilá estava trabalhando no Ministério. – ela tentou ao máximo imprimir um tom casual à conversação.

Nova pausa, agora um pouco tensa. Rony se virou na cama, ficando de costas para Hermione quando ela se virou para olhá-lo.

- Ah, eu esqueci de lhe falar, Mione... – ele retrucou levemente constrangido. – Ela começou por lá há alguns dias, já. Está na minha seção.

Hermione respirou fundo. Então eles estavam trabalhando juntos _mesmo_. Ela se deitou devagar ao seu lado na cama; ele ainda estava virado para o outro lado, os olhos fechados.

- Ela está muito bem depois de todos esses anos, não? – ela cutucou maliciosamente.

- Ah, é? Nem reparei. – ele apagou a luz do abajur com uma batida da varinha. – Vamos dormir, então?

- Vamos. – Hermione respondeu secamente, virando-se para o outro lado.

Então, ela estava trabalhando há alguns dias com ele, _na mesma seção_, e Rony não dizia nada. E também não pareceu se preocupar em lhe contar que estava dançando com Lilá na festa. Hermione apagou a luz do seu abajur também, mas não conseguiu dormir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Neville andava calmamente, ou pelo menos tentava aparentar isso. As mãos no bolso do casaco e a mente ordenando para que colocasse um pé na frente do outro, devagar. Ele sentia que poderia sair correndo a qualquer momento, mas estava contente por não ter feito isso, _ainda._

- Você está quieto, Neville. – Luna comentou, ajeitando a boina colorida sobre a cabeça.

O moreno sorriu sem graça, e deu de ombros sem desviar o olhar da calçada. Ele mal podia acreditar que conseguira ter algum progresso com Luna naquela noite. Havia quase um ano que ele a notara no Ministério, mas fora incapaz de criar coragem para convidá-la para "qualquer coisa" desde a época. E ali estava ele, caminhando lado a lado até o seu apartamento.

Está certo que o convite para dançar veio dela, e poderia acrescentar que foi algo casual demais, pois ela não tinha idéia do que se passava em sua mente. Se soubesse, provavelmente não se ofereceria para acompanhá-lo até o seu apartamento que por sorte era bem próximo ao local onde a festa ocorrera.

- Obrigada novamente por me acompanhar. – ele falou por fim, desviando da calçada para uma cerca branca que levava até um prédio pequeno e simples.

- De nada Neville, foi um prazer. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – A neve da véspera de Natal faz muito bem para a minha pele.

Ela olhou para o céu, e deixou alguns pequenos flocos de neve cair sobre suas bochechas. Neville ficou ali parado, sem dar muita atenção para o comentário estranho que ela fizera. Ao invés disso, ele fitou-a longamente, reparando (dessa vez, mais de perto) em como a loira ficava bonita quando sorria sob o luar e a neve branca da véspera.

- Er... Quer, hum... – ele gaguejou incerto, já ciente da resposta que viria se ele conseguisse perguntar. – Entrar e tomar chá comigo?

Ela abaixou os olhos para encará-lo numa expressão mista de surpresa e desconfiança, pigarreou e ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço.

- Claro. - respondeu rapidamente fazendo Neville engasgar sem emitir som algum.

Ele apanhou as chaves e teve certa dificuldade em encaixar a certa na fechadura que emitiu um clique antes de Neville empurrar a porta. Luna esfregou os sapatos na soleira da porta antes de entrar, e correu os olhos pelo cômodo com curiosidade antes de dizer:

- O seu apartamento é... Aconchegante. – completou incerta.

- Obrigado. – devolveu ele tirando o casaco e pendurando-o no cabideiro da entrada.

- Mas eu acho que... – ela parou no meio da frase, e Neville encorajou-a a continuar com o olhar. – Você devia pendurar alguns visgos por aqui.

- Vis... gos? – gaguejou ele, forçando-se a acreditar que aquele comentário não tinha nenhuma ligação com o fato de que na época de Natal, os visgos tinham uma única utilidade: aproximar pessoas.

Será mesmo que Luna fizera o comentário porque queria se aproximar dele? Interrompeu sua linha de raciocínio quando a loira deu um passo a frente, ficando a centímetros dele. Num impulso, ele enlaçou sua cintura devagar e fitou seus olhos cor de mel antes de inclinar a cabeça para baixo, e beijá-la.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou até que se separasse dela, os rostos quase tão vermelhos quanto os lábios inchados. Luna voltou a sorrir, e indicou o teto com os olhos, se afastando devagar.

- Só tenha cuidado para não escolher um que atraia narguilés.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – ele devolveu, referindo-se a algo que não era nada relacionado com narguilés.

Ele voltou a puxá-la pela cintura, mas antes que pudesse concretizar seu plano. Uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou na sua cabeça. Ele sentiu seu estômago afundar até quase chegar aos tornozelos. "_Não agora_" pensou, tirando o pequeno pergaminho enrolado num laço vermelho do bico da coruja que ele reconheceu quase imediatamente.

_Caro Sr. Longbotton,_

_Como sendo o parente mais próximo ao paciente Franco Longbotton, informamos que o mesmo sofreu um novo ataque de fobia, recusando-se a colaborar com os curandeiros responsáveis por ele e ameaçando-os quando tentaram medicá-lo. _

_Solicitamos sua presença ao St. Mungus com urgência._

_Gertrudes Fannt_

_Curandeira-Chefe do Setor de Danos Causados por Feitiços._

- Neville? – Luna chamou quando percebeu que o mesmo parecia petrificado.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder, não podendo acreditar o quão azarado ele era por receber uma daquelas corujas logo num momento como aquele. Sabia que não poderia ignorar um recado assim, mesmo que isso lhe custasse o tão esperado entrosamento com Luna.

- Eu... – ele começou, suspirando cansado em seguida. – É o meu pai, ele não está muito bem então recebo muitos recados de lá. – indicou a escrita "St. Mungus" na carta, e Luna leu discretamente.

- Não tem problema, Neville... – ela segurou o ombro dele. – Será que ainda dá tempo para o chá?

- Hum... – _com urgência, com urgência..._ – Claro, vamos até a cozinha.

Ele foi à frente, seguido por Luna que ainda comentava algo sobre a decoração de seu apartamento. Apanhou um bule e apontou a varinha para a lareira, acendendo-a com um feitiço. Apesar de manter o lugar ao estilo trouxa, ele jamais ousaria ter um microondas. Afinal, desastrado com era, poderia causar alguma explosão ou coisa pior.

- Erva doce? – indagou para Luna, que acenou positivamente enquanto sentava numa banqueta à frente do balcão que separava a sala da cozinha. - Então, o que acha de... – uma nova coruja interrompeu-o pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Ela pousou no balcão e bicou seu dedo levemente, para deixar um bilhetinho amassado junto à sua mão. Ele suspirou longamente, sabendo que não havendo laço vermelho enrolado ali significava que o bilhete viera diretamente do seu pai.

- Talvez se você fechasse as janelas... – Luna sugeriu, mantendo uma expressão desanimada.

- Desculpe, ele... – ficou algum tempo parado olhando para o bilhete, infeliz, no entanto, conformado. – Ele piorou desde a morte de minha mãe, e é meu dever ficar de olho nele, não necessariamente meu dever, eu gosto de ficar lá...

- Eu entendo. – ela sorriu compreensiva, tamborilou os dedos pelo balcão e levantou-se. – É melhor eu ir, então...?

- Obrigado de novo pela caminhada. – conseguiu dizer antes de ouvir um estampido anunciando o desaparatamento de Luna.

Desembrulhou o pequeno bilhete já a caminho do hospital, lendo alguma mensagem pouco clara sobre Franco alegando que estavam planejando seu assassinato. Apanhou um pouco de pó de flú e entrou na lareira, jogando-as na chama e gritando.

- Hospital St. Mungus! – e sentiu seu corpo rodopiar muito rapidamente antes de parar no mesmo local que ele comparecera na noite anterior.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_- Você tem certeza que é isso mesmo que quer, Harry? – Hermione tinha perguntado quase penosamente._

_- Tenho, Mione. – ele respondeu miserável, aceitando o papelzinho com o endereço que tinha pedido à amiga. – Eu preciso dar um ponto final à essa história, ou é capaz que enlouqueça de vez..._

_- Oh, Harry... Eu gostaria tanto que vocês... – ela suspirou. – Mas você sabe que errou também, não?_

_- É claro que eu sei. Sei que é tarde demais. E eu não vou atrapalhar as coisas para ela, apenas preciso resolver isso. Está me sufocando, entende?_

_- Eu sei... Eu também... – ela pareceu que iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas então se calou depressa._

_- Eu vou indo, Mione. Diga ao Rony que eu deixei um abraço para ele, sim?_

_- Pode deixar. – houve uma pausa, então Hermione completou chateada - Ele tem voltado tarde do trabalho todas as noites..._

Harry conferiu o endereço que a amiga tinha escrito no papel. Nos braços, ele trazia um cartaz grande, em branco. Estava de frente a um sobradinho modesto e bem ajeitado; parecia o lugar ideal para ela morar...

Respirou fundo. Sabia que precisava fazer aquilo, ou jamais conseguiria seguir sua vida em paz. Depois daquilo – e da festa de Natal em Hogwarts, pois tinha prometido a Rony e Hermione que iria ver a apresentação de seus afilhados –, provavelmente iria embora, passar uns tempos longe de tudo aquilo, talvez viajar novamente. Porém, naquele momento, tudo o que precisava era ter coragem para apertar uma simples campainha.

- Deixe que eu mesma atendo, Dino! – ele escutou a voz suave dela vinda de dentro da casa e, em seguida, ela atendeu à porta afobada. Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram em surpresa ao ver Harry parado à porta. – Har...

Ele não disse nada, apenas indicou com um dedo nos próprios lábios que ela deveria se calar antes de chamá-lo pelo nome. Dino gritou lá de dentro:

- Quem está aí, Gina?

- Anh... – Harry ergueu o cartaz e deu um toque suave nele com a varinha. Letras se formaram nele, escrevendo: _"Diga que são cantores de Natal"._ – São cantores de Natal, Dino!

- Mande-os embora!

Mas Gina não mandou Harry ir embora. Ela permaneceu ali, parada à soleira da porta, observando-o acenar com a varinha; ao mesmo tempo, uma música natalina encheu a rua.

Harry tocou o cartaz mais uma vez com a varinha, e toda vez que ele o tocava, a mensagem mudava...

_"Eu sei que não fui bom para você..."_

_"Mas eu fui o melhor que consegui ser."_

_"E eu sei que posso ter te magoado várias vezes..."_

_"Mas tudo o que eu sempre quis foi te proteger..."_

_"E te ver feliz..."_

_"E eu sei que está feliz agora."_

No cartaz, apareceu um desenho infantil em movimento de duas pessoas se casando e, ao fundo, alguém com uma câmera nas mãos – Harry nunca fora bom para desenho, magicamente ou não; mas não confessaria a Gina que tinha pedido para sua afilhada desenhar aquilo quando fora à casa de Hermione e Rony mais cedo. Gina sorriu triste e abriu a boca para dizer algo, seus olhos levemente marejados, mas Harry novamente a fez se calar com um gesto silencioso.

_"Mas eu realmente precisava dizer..."_

_"Que eu sinto muito mesmo..."_

_"E preciso que saiba..."_

No cartaz, apareceram várias fotos de bruxas famosas e bonitas, e depois a mensagem mudou novamente.

_"Que, para mim, nenhuma delas vale nada..."_

_"Pois você é mais bonita e especial que qualquer um no mundo."_

Um coração batendo...O desenho em palitinhos de uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos, sorrindo e acenando.

_"E eu vou te amar..."_

Um esqueleto sorridente acenando e dançando, coraçõezinhos ao seu redor.

_"Até que você fique assim."_

Gina riu. Houve uma pausa. Os dois se encararam em silêncio. O sorriso dela se tornou melancólico. A música estava chegando ao fim. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Gina. Sabendo que aquele era o fim, Harry tocou o cartaz com a varinha pela última vez.

_"Feliz Natal... Minha Gina."_

Gina fechou os olhos, e mais lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seu rosto. Era uma despedida. Um adeus do quê eles representaram um para o outro, até que se perderam... Sem deixar de olhá-la, Harry acenou com a varinha, fazendo o cartaz e a música desaparecerem. Então, recuou alguns passos e deu às costas à Gina, indo embora.

No entanto, quando já estava distante alguns metros, ouviu no silêncio da noite passos apressados. Quando parou e se virou, viu Gina correndo em sua direção, até parar, sem fôlego e levemente rosada nas faces ainda molhadas.

Eles apenas se olharam por alguns instantes. Gina não disse nada e, antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela se aproximou dele, segurou seu rosto delicadamente com as mãos geladas e beijou-o. Um beijo terno e triste, com sabor de despedida. Quando ela se afastou, apenas o olhou por alguns segundos melancolicamente antes de correr de volta para casa, e Harry finalmente teve certeza que ela não o amava mais. Lera em seus olhos.

Ele ouviu, ao longe, a batida seca da porta da frente fechando. Respirou fundo, sabendo que estava deixando para trás tudo aquilo que tinha vivido com Gina.

- Agora chega.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Então... – Jorge esfregou uma mão na outra – Última cena, huh?

Ele havia ensaiado esse momento várias vezes na frente do espelho, mas tinha de admitir que fitar as próprias sardas era bem mais fácil do que encarar o belo rosto da garota a sua frente. Katie Bell, uma conhecida nos tempos de Hogwarts e agora sua companheira de trabalho.

- É... – ela respondeu desabotoando a blusa. – Pelo menos aqui está mais quente, né?

- Tem razão. - ele respondeu desfazendo-se do seu casaco também.

Jorge nunca fora inseguro com garotas, mas nesse ambiente, ele se sentia completamente encurralado. Como se pudesse ser mal compreendido, de alguma forma.

- Er... Você hum, gostaria de... Quer dizer, se já não estiver... Hum. – pigarreou tentando lembrar as palavras certas.

- Por que está tão nervoso, Jorge? – ela disparou de repente, fitando-o com curiosidade.

- Eu não estou, é só... A cena, sabe? – Katie sorriu e se aproximou dele falando quase num sussurro:

- Eu também ficava assim no começo, quer saber meu truque? – Jorge acenou positivamente. – Imagine que todos eles _também_ estão usando apenas roupa íntima.

Ele sorriu sem graça, e murmurou um obrigado antes de ouvir uma terceira voz no cômodo:

- Vamos, vamos logo com isso. – Terry, o chefe da sessão gesticulava em sua direção. – Os astros vão chegar em quinze minutos.

- Você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo? – Jorge disparou, e Katie fitou-o rapidamente. – Se não tiver nenhum outro compromisso, é claro e se... – e parou quando Katie segurou seu braço e sorriu.

- Eu aceito. – os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de ouvir a voz de Terry novamente.

- Dez minutos! – ela fez um gesto impaciente, apontando com o dedo o relógio em seu pulso.

Katie se adiantou, andando até o local cercado de câmeras, enquanto Jorge se apressava em desamarrar os sapatos. Foi quando ouviu uma voz baixinha saindo do seu bolso. "Jorge! Jorge!". Retirou o pequeno espelho de duas faces dali e reconheceu Fred sorrindo para ele no reflexo.

- Fred! O que você quer? – sussurrou ele para o objeto.

- O que mais poderia ser? – empertigou-se o gêmeo. – Avisar que eu cheguei, são e salvo!

- E os aviões...?

- Seguros como um feitiço! – interrompeu muito satisfeito.

- E o Lino foi com você?

- Não, ele desistiu na última hora. – e bufou desdenhosamente. – Vai perder toda a diversão.

- Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir uma garota aí? – Jorge não escondeu o tom zombeteiro na voz.

- Veremos quem vai aparecer com uma convidada para a festa de Natal em Hoggy, irmãozinho.

- Com cert...

- Weasley! – Terry gritou bem as suas costas. – Temos maquiadores profissionais para isso, o que está fazendo?

- Nada, já estou indo. – e fitou o reflexo do irmão uma última vez antes de dizer: – Vejo você na festa!

- Jorge! Esper... – mas o irmão já tinha desaparecido e agora ele estava apenas encarando o próprio rosto sardento no reflexo, o que não era muito diferente, poderia acrescentar.

Guardou o objeto no bolso e encarou a enorme placa bem acima de sua cabeça, que dizia em letras grandes e brilhantes "Wozzy". Era o primeiro lugar que Fred avistou ao sair do aeroporto. _Este bar deve estar cheio de garotas_, pensou enquanto andava em direção à entrada.

Empurrou a porta de madeira, e correu os olhos pelo cômodo quase vazio. Era uma decoração simples em vermelho, algumas mesas, um objeto colorido de onde saía uma música e um balcão. Caminhou até o balcão e sentou-se, nesse momento um rapaz veio abordá-lo.

- Algo para beber, senhor? – ele perguntou, enxugando as mãos num guardanapo.

- Só água, por favor. – o rapaz pareceu estranhar a resposta, mas serviu-o mesmo assim.

Fred tomou um gole, suspirou e correu os olhos pelo cômodo novamente, parando no final, quando uma garota no balcão o encarou. Tinha cabelos negros e estava sentada à sua esquerda usando um casaco felpudo:

- Você é da Inglaterra? – ela perguntou, parecendo extremamente interessada.

- Sim, eu sou. – respondeu Fred, um sorriso maroto se formando nos lábios.

- Eu pude dizer pelo sotaque. – e gargalhou baixinho, ao que Fred acompanhou aliviado. – A propósito, sou Danielle.

- Weasley, Fred Weasley. – ele devolveu, apertando a mão que ela tinha estendido.

- Você é tão fofo! – ela falou numa voz atenciosa. – Hey, Jess, venha conhecer Fred.

Ela encarou um ponto acima do ombro dele, fazendo-o se virar para dar de cara com uma garota loira muito bonita, usando calça jeans e um casaco vermelho.

- Oi Fred. – cumprimentou ela, se aproximando para sentar na cadeira vazia entre eles.

- Olá. – ele acentuou seu sotaque.

- Fred é da Inglaterra! – informou Danielle.

- Uau! – exclamou a loira. – Espere até Amanda chegar, ela adora estrangeiros.

Nesse momento, uma terceira garota entrou pela porta do bar. Ela usava uma saia azul e meias coloridas até os joelhos. Fitou o trio e sorriu, tirando o casaco e segurando-o nos braços enquanto se aproximava.

- Hey, Amy, temos um amigo da Inglaterra. – Fred sorriu e acenou um pouco sem graça.

- Isso significa que ele é minha propriedade? – brincou ela marotamente.

Meia hora depois os três estavam numa mesa separada, conversando animadamente enquanto bebiam algumas cervejas não-amanteigadas que Fred apreciou quase instantemente.

- Onde você está hospedado, Fred? – Amanda perguntou, bebendo mais um gole direto da garrafa.

- Eu... Não decidi ainda. – respondeu ele, um pouco inseguro por lembrar disso só naquele momento.

- Hey, por que não fica lá em casa? – sugeriu Danielle entre risos. – Quero dizer, o apartamento é pequeno, mas acho que tem espaço para mais um não é?

- Claro! – responderam as amigas em uníssono.

- Não sei, será que não vou incomodar?

- Imagine, adoraríamos se pudesse vir... – Amanda respondeu, e piscou bobadamente, como se tivesse acabo de lembrar algo. – Garotas, talvez ele saiba jogar quadribol!

Fred paralisou, tentando lembrar algum ponto da longa conversa em que tivessem conversado qualquer coisa relacionada à bruxaria. Não havia nada. Essas garotas eram trouxas, definitivamente. Então como...?

- Nós temos uma amiga... – Jess interrompeu sua linha de pensamento. – Que morava na Inglaterra. Ela joga quadribol e nunca explicou direito o que é isso.

- Mas você deve saber. - Amanda disparou, os olhos curiosos fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa.

- Então tem uma quarta amiga? – Fred desviou, bebendo um gole de sua garrafa.

- É, Angie... – Jess informou. – Acho que vai gostar dela, afinal ela é a mais sexy de nós, não?

Fred gargalhou, sendo acompanhado espontaneamente pelas três garotas. Mal podia acreditar o quão sortudo ele era por ter entrado nesse bar, e assim que chegasse ao apartamento das garotas, ele teria mais sorte ainda. E uma surpresa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percy se espreguiçou na cadeira da sua mesa. O rádio estava ligado, tocando uma seleção de músicas antigas. Olhou o relógio; eram quase onze da noite, e ele ainda estava ali, no Ministério. Também, não conseguia se enxergar comparecendo àquela festa de Natal em Hogwarts. Sua mãe provavelmente iria enlouquecer se ele não fosse, mas realmente não via porque ir. Se ao menos... Não, tinha que parar de pensar bobagem.

Suspirou profundamente e voltou ao trabalho. Dois segundos depois, percebeu que jamais conseguiria se concentrar naqueles memorandos. Largou-os a um canto e então bateu os olhos numa pilha de cartões de Natal enviados ao gabinete do Ministro. Mais para se distrair do que porque quisesse ler os cartões, Percy os apanhou e começou a abri-los.

A maioria era um monte de puxa-saquismo enojante. Não agüentava mais ler aquele monte de lixo. Quando estava prestes a largar os cartões e, talvez, atear fogo neles, percebeu uma letra que ele conhecia em um dos cartões:

_"Querido Percy,_

_Eu sei que este talvez não seja o jeito certo de lhe dizer isso, e sei que é provável que isso comprometa meu emprego e que, talvez, amanhã eu seja chutada para fora do Ministério. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo mais vê-lo todos os dias com a verdade sufocada em minha garganta._

_Revê-lo, depois de tantos anos, fez-me lembrar de tudo o que vivemos juntos, e foi só então que percebi o quanto ainda o amo. Droga, estou me sentindo tão tola escrevendo essas palavras! Você deve estar rindo de mim agora, isto é, se leu o cartão até aqui..._

_Enfim, acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer... Ou apenas não consigo dizer mais nada. _

_Espero que tenha um Feliz Natal..._

_Da sua,_

_Penélope Clearwater."_

Percy largou o cartão, em completo choque. Ele levantou da cadeira e apoiou as mãos na mesa, sentindo-se tonto. Dentro de si, misturava-se uma confusão enorme e uma grande sensação de felicidade extrema. O rádio começou a tocar um sucesso antigo das Esquisitonas, dos tempos de Hogwarts:

_"Move your body like a hairy troll"_

_(Mova seu corpo como um trasgo cabeludo)  
"Learn' to rock and roll"_

_(Aprenda a balançar e rolar)_

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Percy começou a se mover os quadris e, quando percebeu já estava dançando. Adorava aquela música. Lembrava-lhe tantas coisas...

_"Spin around like a crazy elf"_

_(Gire ao redor como um elfo maluco)_

_"dancin' by himself"_

_(dançando sozinho)_

Percy apanhou um pergaminho enrolado e começou a usá-lo como se fosse um microfone, dançando e cantando pela sala vazia. Fechou os olhos, como sempre fazia nas poucas vezes que cantava – a maioria delas quando estava no banho.

_"Boogie down like a unicorn"_

_(Até embaixo como um unicórnio)  
"Don't stop till the break of dawn"_

_(Não pare até amanhecer)_

Estava tão empolgado dançando pelo escritório, que nem ouviu o ruído suspeito de passos no corredor...

_"Put your hands up in the air"_

_(Jogue suas mãos pro ar)  
"Like an oger, just don't care"_

_(Como um ogro, só não se preocupe)_

- Can you dance the Hippogriff! Ma, ma ,ma ,ma, ma, ma, ma! – ele agitava as mãos para cima e para baixo, mexendo o bumbum de um lado para o outro. – Flyin' off from a-

Ele parou de cantar instantaneamente assim que abriu os olhos, paralisado – ainda estava com os punhos fechados, um para cada direção conforme o ritmo da música. Deu de cara com dois pares de ruivos sardentos idênticos, com sorrisos zombeteiros também iguais.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e então caíram na gargalhada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Percy perguntou envergonhado e mau humorado, desligando o som com um aceno da varinha.

Quando finalmente terminaram de rir (o que foi dali a uns dez minutos, aproximadamente), os dois, engasgados, começaram a falar:

- Acho que a questão é... – Fred começou.

- ...o que você está fazendo dançando "feito um elfo maluco"! – Jorge completou, abrindo caminho para mais risadas debochadas. De todos os seus SEIS irmãos, justamente Fred e Jorge tinham que encontrá-lo assim? Se bem que ele também seria motivo de piada se qualquer outro dos seus irmãos o flagrasse assim... Mas os gêmeos era demais!

- Eu estava... Treinando um discurso?

Gargalhadas ainda mais altas, longas e estridentes. Percy esperou que eles terminassem.

- O que estão fazendo aqui, afinal? – repetiu.

Cada um se postou ao seu lado, apanhando um de seus braços.

- A festa de Hoggy, maninho, vai dizer que esqueceu? – Fred perguntou cinicamente.

- Nós viemos buscá-lo, claro! – Jorge respondeu a pergunta que Percy estava prestes a fazer.

- Mas...

- Temos que confessar que foi a mãe que nos obrigou a vir aqui, não é, Jorge?

- Foi sim... Tivemos que deixar de acompanhar nossas garotas à festa, foi muito, muito desagradável, mano, mas quantos sacrifícios não temos que fazer pela família?

Quando Percy se deu conta, eles já o tinham conduzido ao Saguão de Entrada do Ministério. Ele se soltou dos dois irmãos, fitando-os severamente.

- Eu não vou com vocês!

- Por quê? – os dois perguntaram juntos.

- Porque... – Percy engasgou. – Eu... Eu tenho um assunto a resolver.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam com sorrisos marotos.

- Só pode ser uma garota.

Percy ficou vermelho como os cabelos. Podia estar beirando aos quarenta e ser o Ministro da Magia, mas nunca seria tão desembaraçado nesse assunto como seus irmãos.

- Hey, não é aquela Clear-qualquer-coisa? – Fred arriscou.

- Quê!

- Só é. – Fred disse com ar de sábio para Jorge. – Não se preocupe, maninho, ela com certeza está lá.

- O quê? Mas... Como? E...?

- O sobrinho dela é amigo do nosso sobrinho, o filho do Rony! Eles vão se apresentar em Hogwarts hoje! Em que planeta você vive, Percy?

- Em que planeta ele está nas reuniões de família? – Jorge completou.

- Mas...

- Você vai encontrá-la lá, mano, e nós vamos te ajudar!

Era exatamente isso que Percy temia.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Está pronta, Mione? – Rony perguntou antes que saíssem do apartamento.

- Sim. - a esposa respondeu, apanhando seu casaco sobre a cama. – As crianças já foram, então?

- Ontem, para ensaiar. – Rony fitou Hermione confuso – O que está havendo, Mione?

- O quê? – ela parou de vestir o casaco, apenas um braço enfiado na manga esquerda – Nada, nada.

- Você está tão estranha ultimamente. – insistiu Rony, aproximando-se dela.

- Eu só... – ela sacudiu a cabeça e terminou de vestir o casaco. – Vamos, estamos atrasados.

Hermione aparatou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais. A verdade era que ela estava muito preocupada com Rony. Ele chegava tarde todas as noites e quase não lhe dava explicações sobre o porquê ter de trabalhar até tarde. Ela sabia que algo estava errado, mas tinha receio de perguntar o que era. Um estampido interrompeu sua reflexão, e Rony voltou a perguntar:

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – tinha esquecido o como ele era teimoso.

- O que você faria se desconfiasse que seu marido está tendo um caso? – a expressão dele mudou de confusa para terrificada, ele piscou e não disse nada. – Você continuaria com ele? Mesmo sabendo que talvez... ele não te ame mais?

- Eu... Hum... – começou ele, coçando a cabeça – Sou um tolo, não é mesmo?

- É Rony! - concordou Hermione, os olhos marejados. – Mas você também me fez de tola.

Ela saiu pelo corredor em direção ao salão principal, onde tentaria conseguir um lugar bom para ver os filhos na peça. Rony continuou parado, vendo a mulher se afastar e sabendo que sua vida mudaria dali em diante. Piscou incerto e seguiu para o salão, mas uma mão o impediu de continuar, segurando-o pelo ombro.

- Rony! – Harry chamou fitando-o curiosamente. – Está tudo bem?

- Eu... estou Ok. – respondeu o ruivo, um pouco atordoado. – O que é isso?

- É uma câmera, Hermione pediu para filmar o teatro.

- Rony! – chamou uma terceira voz, os dois se viraram para encarar Gina correndo em sua direção, de mãos dadas com Dino. – Mamãe está chamando, oh Harry, olá...

- Olá Gina. - cumprimentou Harry num sorriso nervoso e esticou a mão para Dino. – Como vai, Dino?

- Um pouco atrapalhado com isso. – ele indicou uma máquina fotográfica. – Faz tanto tempo que não uso uma dessas, sabe como é...

- Deixe-me ver. – Harry pediu, pegando a máquina e vendo que estava com filme e lente aberta. – Aqui, é só apontar e apertar aqui. – indicou o botãozinho do clique.

- Obrigada. – Dino olhou por cima do ombro, não vendo que Gina sorrira agradecida para Harry, que retribuiu no mesmo entusiasmo. – Hey, acho que a peça já vai começar.

- É melhor irmos então... – Rony falou e os quatro seguiram para o salão.

Quando chegaram aos assentos, viram que os gêmeos já estavam sentados e cada um com uma garota. Sentaram-se em silêncio, mas ao notar os burburinhos dos outros presentes, decidiram conversar também, pois o teatro provavelmente demoraria a começar.

- Neville! – Rony chamou de repente. – O que está fazendo aqui?... E sozinho!

- Eu hum... - ele pareceu um pouco atrapalhado. – Luna!

Nesse momento, a loira vinha passando pela fileira e parou para cumprimenta-lo. Todos ao redor notaram como Neville ficou sem graça quando a viu, ela segurou as próprias mãos enquanto seu rosto parecia ferver de tão vermelho. Luna apenas sorriu para ele, sem notar que todos os olhares estavam atravessados na direção dela:

- Olá, eu só queria... – ela pigarreou, esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas ele continuou calado, o rosto próximo à um tomate. – Desejar um bom Natal.

- Er... Feliz Natal. – ele falou, deixando os ombros cair desanimado e viu-a se afastar, sentando algumas fileiras à frente.

- Cara, isso foi péssimo – Jorge comentou, irônico e Katie lhe deu um beliscão. – Outch!

Fred riu e cutucou Jorge.

- Tá sofrendo aí, maninho?

- Eu estou muito bem, obrigado. – ele retrucou com um sorriso maroto. – O que eu ainda estou tentando entender é como você conseguiu... – e apontou com a cabeça a mulher sentada ao lado de Fred.

- Magnetismo animal! – Fred exclamou, para então depois sussurrar. – Pois é, mano, o destino realmente armou para seu irmãozinho aqui e... _Angie_.

Angelina Johnson sorriu para ele, colocando a mão sobre sua perna. Ela era a misteriosa garota que jogava quadribol. Misteriosa apenas para suas amigas, pois Fred a conhecia desde os tempos de Hogwarts, só não imaginav encontrá-la em Wisconsin aquela noite.

Na fileira da frente, Harry estava fazendo os últimos ajustes na câmera. Rony o fitava chateado e perdido em pensamentos.

- O que há com você, hein?

Ele não respondeu. Continuou observando o trabalho de Harry, parecendo estar em outro planeta. Harry o fitou bem nos olhos, mas nem assim Rony se deu conta que o amigo tentava lhe chamar a atenção.

- Onde está a Mione, Rony?

- Hã! Ela...

Foi então que Harry viu a amiga passando apressada pelo corredor, entre as cadeiras, vinda dos bastidores. Rony apenas a acompanhou com os olhos, mas não a chamou para sentar. Achando isso muito estranho, Harry gritou:

- Ei, Mione! Aqui!

Ela se virou assustada, e seus olhos se tornaram tristes ao bater os olhos em Rony. Ele abaixou a cabeça, vexado. Hermione veio na direção dos dois um pouco contrariada.

- Eu estava mesmo perguntando onde você estava! – Harry disse.

- Eu fui... dar um beijo de boa sorte nas crianças. – ela respondeu evasiva, sem ainda se sentar. – Bem, eu...

- Ah, senta aqui do lado do Rony, Mione. – Harry retrucou depressa, levantando-se. Rony ergueu a cabeça assustado. – Eu sento na cadeira do outro lado para não separar vocês. Neville, chega pra outra cadeira, por favor.

Bufando, Hermione sentou-se na cadeira ao lado do marido, porém sem encará-lo. Rony ainda a fitou por alguns segundos, e quanto estava prestes a dizer algo a ela, sua mãe disse lá atrás para os gêmeos:

- Fiquem quietos, já vai começar!

E Rony se calou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Então, como você está? Bem? Nervoso? Com medo? – Carlinhos atropelava-se com as palavras, ajoelhado e segurando os ombros do enteado. – Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. Você vai ficar... Tudo bem. Fique calmo.

- Acho que você é quem precisa se acalmar. – Nickolas devolveu, olhando-o como se achasse divertido seu nervosismo.

- É... – concordou o outro levantando e dando-se por vencido. – Você tem razão.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, fitando a cortina a sua frente enquanto várias outras pessoas andavam e falavam ao redor. A peça de teatro daria inicio à festa da Natal que aconteceria em Hogwarts naquela noite e logo após haveria uma apresentação musical de uma das alunas: Morgana, a paixão platônica de Nickolas, isso de acordo com ele, pois Carlinhos o incentivara a lutar por ela. E ali estava ele, preparado para a grande batalha.

- Com licença. - uma mulher alta e de longos cabelos negros pediu sua atenção – Oh, olá Nick.

- Olá, Sra. Venkwid. – Nickolas cumprimentou-a. – Pai, está é minha professora.

- Er... – Carlinhos balbuciou duplamente surpreso, pela apresentação e pela apresentada. _Por que nunca tive professoras bonitas com essa_? Ele pensou enquanto apertava a mão da mulher. – Muito prazer.

- O prazer é meu. - ela devolveu sorridente segurando uma prancheta presa ao peito. – Eu tenho que avisar para liberar o palco que a peça já vai começar.

- Oh, claro. – Carlinhos ajoelhou-se novamente. – Boa sorte! – ele bagunçou os cabelos loiros do garoto. – Vou te ver lá da platéia.

Nickolas sorriu, e abraçou o padrasto antes de se juntar aos outros garotos da banda. Carlinhos seguiu para fora dos bastidores e acabou trombando com uma pessoa, que aparentemente seguia correndo pelo mesmo corredor. Os dois foram ao chão, e coincidentemente, tinham os mesmos cabelos ruivos:

- Outch! – Percy gemeu, erguendo os olhos do chão. – Carlinhos! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. – o irmão respondeu, levantando-se a ajudando Percy a fazer o mesmo.

- Estou hum... Procurando alguém! – ele fitou a porta por onde Carlinhos havia saído. – Você sabe se Penélope Clearwater está aí?

- Claro, ela estava ajudando com o figurino. – ele fitou o irmão desconfiado, mas saiu antes que pudesse perguntar algo mais, pois a música de entrada teatral havia começado. - Vejo você depois.

- Certo. – Percy viu o irmão sumir no fim do corredor e virou-se para fitar a porta a sua frente. – Certo, aqui vou eu!

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando a mesma abriu-se e Penélope apareceu, derrubando vários tecidos no chão com o susto. Ela olhou as vestes no chão e depois para Percy, seu rosto corou um pouco, e ela arrumou uma mecha atrás da orelha antes de balbuciar:

- Per... Ministro. – ela ajoelhou-se, juntando as roupas caídas. – O que está... O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu...Hum... – ele também se abaixou, ajudando-a. – Vim para a apresentação dos meus sobrinhos, filhos do Rony.

- Oh, bem... – ela ajeitou a postura, já com as roupas seguras nos braços. – Aproveite o show. – e se virou para sair, mas Percy segurou seu braço.

- Este é o problema, eu não posso nem me sentar na platéia sem chamar atenção. – ela o fitou confusa, o que o fez soltar seu braço.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! - ela disparou de repente, puxando-o pelo braço e deixando os tecidos no meio. – Vem comigo.

Percy não teve outra alternativa a não ser segui-la, por entre algumas portas, escadas e cortinas; quando finalmente pararam, ele notou que estavam atrás do palco, assistindo a peça por trás deste. Penélope abriu uma fresta da cortina para que os dois pudessem ver o palco, mas o espaço era tão restrito que ele teve de ficar atrás dela, com o queixo sobre seus ombros, as bochechas quase se encostando.

- Aquele é meu sobrinho! – Penélope apontou um garoto numa fantasia de grindylow.

- Muito... Talentoso.

Percy observou a platéia e localizou os irmãos na multidão, junto aos pais, que pareciam animadíssimos com o teatro. Na ponta estavam Gina e o marido Dino Thomas, este abraçando-a enquanto manejava um objeto que disparava flashs em sua direção. Uma _câmera fotográfica_, lembrou Percy. Ao lado dela estava Carlinhos, uma expressão de expectativa estampada no rosto e logo após Gui, sendo abraçado por Fleur que sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-o sorrir.

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados na fileira da frente, os olhares perdidos à um único ponto. Harry Potter ao lado de Rony, novamente filmando como fizera no casamento de Gina. Ao seu lado estava Neville, o cotovelo sobre o braço da cadeira, segurando o queixo. E por fim, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, cada um com suas respectivas namoradas: Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell.

Foi quando todos os presentes se levantaram para aplaudir o fim da peça, as cortinas se fecharam e o cenário desapareceu instantemente, dando lugar à vários garotos segurando instrumentos musicais e uma garotinha loira, os longos cabelos louros caindo pouco abaixo da cintura. As cortinas se abriram novamente e ela começou a cantar:

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas"_

_(Eu não quero muito nesse natal)  
"There is just one thing I need"_

_(Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso)  
"I don't care about the presents"_

_(Eu não me importo com os presentes)  
"Underneath the Christmas tree"_

_(Que estão embaixo da árvore de natal)_

Havia um foco de luz na garotinha, que cantava por enquanto sozinha, e os demais membros da banda permaneciam na penumbra. Carlinhos sentou um pouco mais na ponta da cadeira, tentando ver seu filho.

_"I just want you for my own"_

_(Eu só quero você pra mim)  
"More than you could ever know"_

_(Mais do que você pode imaginar)  
"Make my wish come true"_

_(Faça o meu desejo se realizar)  
"All I want for Christmas is youuuuu"_

_(Tudo que eu quero de natal é você)_

Nickolas começou a tocar a bateria, e os outros garotinhos o acompanharam com os demais instrumentos. As luzes se acenderam e a música ficou mais rápida. Rony olhou mais uma vez para Hermione, até que ela o notou e também o fitou. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas"_

_(Eu não quero muito nesse natal)  
"There is just one thing I need, and I"_

_(Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso)  
"Don't care about the presents"_

_(Eu não me importo com os presentes)  
"Underneath the Christmas tree"_

_(Que estão embaixo da árvore de natal)_

- Eu já tenho meu presente de Natal. – Dino sussurrou para Gina, que riu baixinho.

Na fileira da frente, Harry abaixou a câmera por um segundo. Então, lembrou-se da promessa que tinha feito a si mesmo de seguir em frente, e voltou a filmar bem quando a garotinha começou a interagir com a platéia.

_"I don't need to hang my stockin there upon the fireplace"_

_(Eu não preciso pendurar a minha meia na lareira)  
"Santa Claus won't make me happy"_

_(Papai noel não vai me fazer feliz)  
"With a toy on Christmas day"_

_(Com um brinquedo no dia do natal)_

Fleur e Gui sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram. Fred e Angelina já estavam em um bom "desentupidor de pia" faz tempo; animando-se com a idéia, Jorge lentamente levou a mão a lugares impróprios de Katie, mas ela lhe deu um tapa sonoro nas mãos, sem nem ao menos se preocupar em desgrudar os olhos da apresentação.

- Não na frente de todo mundo – ela sussurrou e ambos riram baixinho da piada.

_  
"I just want you for my own"_

_(Eu só quero você pra mim)  
"More than you could ever know"_

_(Mais do que você pode imaginar)  
"Make my wish come true"_

_(Faça o meu desejo se realizar)  
"All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu"_

_(Tudo que eu quero de natal é você)_

Penélope observava o musical com um sorriso no rosto. Percy, porém, estava mais preocupado em fitá-la; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz ao ler um cartão de Natal, sabia?". Ela se virou chocada e corada para ele.

_  
"I won't ask for much this Christmas"_

_(Eu não vou pedir muito nesse natal)  
"I won't even wish for snow"_

_(Eu não vou nem querer neve)  
"I just want to keep on waiting"_

_(Eu só vou ficar esperando)  
"Underneath the mistletoe"  
(Embaixo desse visgo)_

Neville observou algumas fileiras à frente os cabelos loiros de Luna; ela sorria e enquanto assistia à apresentação. Ele suspirou. Carlinhos sorriu ao ver Nickolas tocando tão bem; o garoto não tirava os olhos de Morgana.

_"I won't make a list and send it"_

_(Eu não vou fazer uma lista de presentes e mandar)  
"To the North Pole for Saint Nick"_

_(Para o Polo Norte)  
"I won't even stay up late"_

_(Nem vou ficar acordada até tarde)  
"To hear those magic reindeer click"_

_(Para ouvir os sininhos das renas)_

Rony segurou timidamente a mão de Hermione; ela o continuou olhando magoada. Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, sussurrando:

- Eu fui um idiota... Mas eu sei que errei. Vou entender se não puder me perdoar... Mas eu sei que... Só amei você, e só amarei você...

_"I just want you for my own"_

_(Eu só quero você pra mim)  
"More than you could ever know"_

_(Mais do que você pode imaginar)  
"Make my wish come true"_

_(Faça o meu desejo se realizar)  
"All I want for Christmas is you, youuuuu"_

_(Tudo que eu quero de natal é você)_

Penélope sorriu, surpresa e feliz. Percy se aproximou lentamente do seu rosto, fechando os olhos bem devagar. Ela colocou a mão em seu rosto, carinhosamente.

_  
"All the lights are shining"_

_(Todas as luzinhas estão brilhando)  
"So brightly everywhere"_

_(Por todos os lugares, tão brilhosas)  
"And the sound of childrens'"_

_(E o barulho das risadas das crianças)  
"Laughter fills the air"  
(Estão pelo ar)_

Hermione fechou as mãos em torno das mãos de Rony. Ele a fitou com medo da resposta.

- E o que eu devo pensar que aconteceu?

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que você pensou em mim quando estava com ela.

Rony suspirou. Hermione sabia que não precisava de palavras.

_"And everyone is singing"  
(E todo mundo está cantando)_

_"I hear those sleigh bells ringing"  
(Eu escuto aqueles sinos tocando)_

_"Santa won't you bring me"  
(Papai Noel você não vai me trazer)_

_"The one I really need"  
A única coisa que eu realmente preciso)_

_"Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah"  
(Por favor traga meu baby rápido)_

Percy e Penélope se beijaram finalmente. Percy não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz em muito tempo.

_  
"Ohh ohh, I don't want a lot for Christmas"_

_(Ohh eu não quero muito para esse natal)  
"This is all I'm asking for"_

_(Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo)  
"I just want to see my baby"_

_(Eu só quero ver meu baby)  
"Standing right outside my door"_

_(Parado na minha porta)_

Morgana se virou para a banda, de costas para a platéia...

_  
"Ohh ohh, I just want you for my own"_

_(Oh eu só quero você pra mim)  
"More than you could ever know"_

_(Mais do que você pode imaginar)  
"Make my wish come true"_

_(Faça meu desejo se realizar)  
"Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby"_

_(Oh baby tudo que eu quero de Natal é você ...)_

...e apontou para Nickolas. O garoto sorriu, e deu uma piscadela discreta para a garota, que alargou seu sorriso. As cortinas se abriram e lá estavam Percy e Penelope, grudados pela boca e com as mãos perdidas nas costas um do outro.

A música cessou e os dois notaram a platéia fitando-os. Percy se virou e instantemente percebeu os gêmeos, que riam imitando algo que o lembrava dançando _"Do The Hippogrif"._ Penélope sussurrou baixinho para ele, sem mover muito os lábios:

- E agora? O que a gente faz?

- Sorria. – disse ele entredentes, e Penélope o fez. – Acene... E agradeça.

Os dois inclinaram as costas, de mão dadas, e uma salva de palmas soou por todo o salão. Gina ajudava Dino a manusear a máquina fotográfica para marcar aquele momento, Fleur e Gui ainda pareciam perdidos no olhar um do outro mesmo aplaudindo, e os gêmeos enlaçavam a cintura das namoradas, sorrindo a aplaudindo.

- Acho que ela descobriu que ele sabe dançar como um hipogrifo, Jorge. – comentou Fred, ao que irmão respondeu numa piscadela discreta.

Neville mostrava a Harry como focalizar o casal do palco mais de perto, e as crianças do teatro entravam pelas laterais; Carlinhos era o mais animado, agitando os braços para Nickolas que estava lado a lado com Morgana, para agradecer os presentes, e Rony e Hermione estavam de mãos dadas enquanto a livre acenava para os filhos no palco.

Definitivamente, aquele provara ser um Natal muito diferente dos demais. E é claro, inesquecível também.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"A maioria das pessoas acreditam que vivemos num mundo de ambição e ódio, mas eu não apoio essa opinião. Para mim, parece que o amor está em todo lugar. Não é proclamado ou anunciado em todos os lugares, mas está lá – pais e filhos, mães e filhas, maridos e esposas, namorados, namoradas, velhos amigos. Se você procurar, eu tenho um pressentimento que você também vai descobrir que o amor está simplesmente em todo lugar." _

**FIM**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N/As:** A música que toca quando o Percy está dançando é da trilha sonora do filme Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, Do The Hippogriff do Jason Buckle e a apresentação da Morgana é All I Want For Christmas Is You da Olivia Olson que faz parte da trilha do filme Simplesmente amor. E a frase no final da fic é a mesma que o Hugh Grant fala no começo, com algumas adaptações de uma péssima tradutora chamada Doom. (N/Karen: discordo da última frase hehehe XD).

**N/As2**: Essa shortfic ganhou o primeiro lugar no I Challenge de Filmes do Fórum Aliança3Vassouras, o que deixou essas duas autoras muito felizes! Esperamos que tenham se divertido lendo!


End file.
